Operation Petticoat
|running time = 115 minutes |catalogue number = VC3004 CC1009 |rating = |re-release date = |re-released by = The Video Collection and Cinema Club}}Operation Petticoat is a UK VHS release by The Video Collection on 4th November 1985 and distributed by Futurevision Ltd on 3rd November 1986, and then it got re-released by The Video Collection and Cinema Club on 3rd April 1989. Description Cast * Cary Grant as Lieutenant Commander (later Rear Admiral) Matthew T. "Matt" Sherman, USN * Tony Curtis as Lieutenant, Junior Grade (later Commander) Nicholas "Nick" Holden, USNR * Joan O'Brien as Second Lieutenant Dolores Crandall, NC, USAR * Dina Merrill as Second Lieutenant Barbara Duran, NC, USAR * Gene Evans as Chief Torpedoman "Mo" Molumphry, USN * Dick Sargent as Ensign Stovall, USN (billed as Richard Sargent) * Arthur O'Connell as Chief Motor Machinist's Mate Sam Tostin, USN * Virginia Gregg as Major Edna Heywood, NC, US Army * Robert F. Simon as Captain J.B. Henderson, USN * Robert Gist as Lieutenant Watson, USN, Sherman's Executive Officer (XO) * Gavin MacLeod as Yeoman Ernest Hunkle, USN * George Dunn as The Prophet (of Doom) * Dick Crockett as Petty Officer Harmon, USN * Madlyn Rhue as Second Lieutenant Reid, NC, USAR * Marion Ross as Second Lieutenant Colfax, NC, USAR * Clarence Lung as Sergeant Ramon Gallardo, USMC (billed as Clarence E. Lung) * Frankie Darro as Pharmacists Mate 3rd Class Dooley, USN * Tony Pastor, Jr. as Fox * Robert F. Hoy as Reiner * Nicky Blair as Seaman Kraus * John W. Morley as Williams * Ray Austin as Seaman Austin Credits Opening (Original 1985 release) (with no trailer) * Warning screen (1985-1986) * Universal International logo * Start of Operation Petticoat (1959) Closing (Original 1985 release) (with no trailer) * End of Operation Petticoat (1959) * The End Opening (1986 Re-release) * Warning screen (1986-1995) * Video Collection International "New Catalogue" promo from 1986 by Ray Brooks * Universal International logo * Start of Operation Petticoat (1959) Closing (1986 Re-release) * End of Operation Petticoat (1959) * The End * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Opening (1989 Re-release, Cinema Club) (with no trailer) * Tracking control screen (1988-1991) (Normal) * Warning screen (1986-1995) * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) * Universal International logo * Start of Operation Petticoat (1959) Closing (1989 Re-release, Cinema Club) (with no trailer) * End of Operation Petticoat (1959) * The End * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Trailers and info 1986 Re-release The Video Collection "New Catalogue" advert from 1986 which is narrated by Ray Brooks featuring 'Movie Greats' video tiles including... * a clip of the 1946 Christmas fantasy comedy-drama film "It's a Wonderful Life" * a clip of Laurence Olivier in the 1940 psychological drama film "Rebecca" along with Joan Fontaine. * a clip of the 1952 Western film "High Noon" starring Gary Cooper and Grace Kelly * A still for other movie greats that are available which are "Ring of Brightwater", "Duel in the Sun" and many more to which Ray Brooks announces. * clips for John Wayne films on video such as the chatting and kissing scene from "The Quiet Man" (1952), brief clips of other movies with John Wayne such as "Rio Grande" (1950), "Sands of Iwo Jima" (1950), "Dark Command" (1940), the punching scene from "Wake of the Red Witch" (1948) and a clip from "Flying Tigers" (1942). * clips for films starring Cary Grant including a clip of himself with Doris Day in "The Touch of Mink" (1952), a clip of himself with Ingrid Bergman in "Indiscreet" (1958), "Operation Petticoat", "Father Goose", "Bringing Up Baby", "The Green is Greener", and many more..., * Musicals - Flying Down to Rio, The Gay Divorcee, Young at Heart and many more..., * Children's Entertainment - Care Bears, The Get Along Gang, ThunderCats, Mask, Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends, Yogi Bear, The Wind in the Willows and many children's videos. * The Video Music Collection - Duran and many musical videos. and Sports - Sport Aid, Run the World, Jane Fonda's Workout and many sports videos Gallery Operation Petticoat (UK VHS 1985) Spine.png|Spine Operation Petticoat (UK VHS 1985) Back cover.png Operation Petticoat (UK VHS 1985) Cassette.png|Cassette Operation Petticoat (UK VHS 1985) (2).png Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Cary Grant Classics Category:Movies Category:Universal Pictures Category:The Video Collection ident from 1985 to 1986 Category:Republic Pictures Category:VHS videos with The Video Collection movies trailer from 1985 Category:BBFC U Category:The Video Collection ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection "New Catalogue" advert from 1986 (announced by Ray Brooks) Category:Cinema Club Category:War Videos by V.C.I Category:VHS Videos with No trailers Category:VHS Videos are Both Versions Category:1985 VHS Releases Category:1989 VHS Releases